littlesounddjfandomcom-20200213-history
LSDj Wishlist
LSDJ Feature Wishlist These are mostly actual requests from users - so feel free to add or comment upon this. /Johan Stuff to consider: *The ability to skip the first chain when the song repeats *Move around songs in file screen (besides LOAD/SAVE/ERASE button, also add MOVE) *CMD's to change synth characteristics (eg. Speed, Repeat, Length) *Build-in-mixer feature in LSDJ, where you can adjust the different 4 channel's volume. *Open source player *Investigate if it is somehow possible to reduce clicks from table volume column. *Show both WAV samples being played in border. **Must remember to move the MUTE/LR/SYNC indicators down a row so as to maintain visual separation from the "N" line *'PC keyboard: record what's being played' *External arpeggio notes in tables; allow tables to reference the note pre-increased by parameter 1/2 of the Cxy effect (c.f. effect 10xx in klystrack) *transfer instruments/phrases/songs over link cable and infrared port *Add Command to modify KIT playlength [ nice effects and even melodies ] *Longer sample offset? *An indicator on the main screen, blinking at the rate of bpm (for a visual aid on the tempo). *The ability to save instruments I've made through the wavetable for use in other songs. *Add more default kits. *Sync: if starting song play from phrase, try to sync chain position. Possible?? *Noise channel for keyboard. *Super Gameboy special features (border graphics??) *Speech channel for keyboard (should work but seems buggy? or?) *Prelisten now only works when sync is off or keybd, fix it in all modes? *After deleting a song, auto-remove the empty slots in the middle *Try to make scrolling faster in classic DMG **Maybe there's a split screen scrolling trick to optimize this **Provide page-by-page scrolling via D-pad left and right ...these are somewhat older suggestions: *Shape distortion for synth - more options besides clip and wrap (requested by inexpensive) *Player that supports multiple songs on .sav *Document how to play hand-drawn waves (manual mode). E.g., there are two hand-drawn waves (00 and 01), how to play 00 as attack and 01 as release? *Reset automated tables with A cmd + 80 + tableno *PC keyboard table select (maybe with num keypad)? *Separate clipboards for different stuff *ADSR in wave synth *C, P, V, L cmd on noise channel *PC keyboard: fake polyphony switching between pu1, pu2, wav *Wave synth: would be nice with wave banks that are 32, 48, 64 frames long... *Keyfollow/keytracking in a wave channel synth Fixed: (removed stuff here to make the page tidier) *Add way to exclude instruments from chain transpose *Detune/finetune command *Bug: in phrase screen, first set vibrato, then pitch. Won't work unless HF mode selected. *Bug?: L and C command don't work together - same with P and C. *Bug?: L/P and transpose don't work together. *Custom color palette (TODO: mention LSDpatcher again in lsdj docs?) Won't happen... or?: Comments by me (Johan) *'Volume column in the phrase screen' - there simply is not enough RAM. *'More effects in cmd '- I don't understand. More effects? Which effects? *'I command in tables' - unclear what advantage this would bring, over what is already possible to do with tables. *'Customizable duty cycle/"shape" parameter for synth' - I don't understand how this is different from the already available sync settings *'Second CMD column in PHRASE screen for complex work' - not enough RAM *'keyboard mapping tool, allowing a user to custom map a keyboard to lsdj, especially for special keyboards with extra buttons' - seems like something very few people would be interested in *'ADSR for the Wave instruments with control of it in the Phrase screen' - that's really two requests in one. ADSR - maybe. Phrase screen control will not happen, because the wave synth is just too slow to change instantly while playing. *'Ability to randomize a phrase - '''this actually existed in versions 3.4.4 - 3.9.2, but wasn't a very popular feature. *'video -''' what's that supposed to mean? Maybe check out http://truechiptilldeath.com/blog/2010/05/28/lsvj-appeared/ *'A timer on the main screen showing elapsed seconds and minutes of the song' - there's not much screen space for this. Check project screen instead. *'A function like Ctrl+z -UNDO- (in windows) for correct errors such as accidentally deleting notes'. If you delete notes, they should be in the clipboard - just press select+a to paste them back in. *'A NDS LSDJ sequencer with touch interface and the ability to create gb sav files to be used in LSDJ on the Game Boy'. Why would you want that? *'Reverse sample play.' I would really like this, but unfortunately it's not an easy thing to do - it's very difficult just to play two channels forwards. Instead, one will have to prepare reverse samples... *'Startup demo song.' Is this really a good idea? It would be pretty nice for new users to quickly check if the setup is working by pressing start... but at the same time I just think it's pretty nice to start from a clean slate. *'Command for changing kit speed' - this could be done, but there are so many commands already... not sure how to fit it in. *'Groove entry in chain screen' - this kind of makes sense... but not sure there is enough RAM to put a new column in chain screen. *'Use PC keyboard keys for launching chains/phrases' - somewhat nice idea, but would be a lot of boring/tough work for me. If you want this, maybe one option would be to just use Ableton and sample LSDj..?